You Want Barrett To Win?
by xlaurajanex
Summary: When the Big Show and Rey Mysterio try to get Cena to talk about what is hapening with Wade Barrett and the Nexus they are shocked when they hear him defending them. Story is better than the summary XD ONESHOT


**I dont own anybody :)**

Monday Night Raw on the 18th October 2010 was an eventful one, especially for John Cena. Everything that went down with Randy and the Nexus looked like it had finally finished off John. His never give up attitude looks to be non existent to the naked eye any more. You want some? Come get some! Hasn't been heard for a good few weeks and the ever present cheeky grin has been wiped off of his face. John was walking down the hallway, still shaking his head after what he had just been made to stand and watch when Hornswoggle, Big Show and Rey Mysterio all stood in his path.

"Hey John, we just wanted to see how you are holding up." Rey said pointing at himself and Show while Hornswoggle ran off waving his flag as he went.

"I'm good Rey, never better." John said with a slight smile on his face. He then tried to push past them but Big Show wasn't having non of it as he put his giant hands on John's shoulders.

"Oh come on Cena; talk to us. We ain't going to tell no one, we are still your friends John even if you are with Nexus now. We hated each other two years ago, hell I threw you into a light for crying out loud, so I am sure we can get through this. Talk to us Cena it wouldn't hurt." John looked up at Show, the small smile still on his lips.

"Yeah that's right you did throw me into a light didn't you? You said that you won't tell anyone?" They both nodded. "Okay then I'll tell you; Sunday is going to be something that neither of you want to miss, that nobody would want to miss because I am going to make sure that Wade Barrett is going to win that WWE Championship. You are lucky actually because if I won that match against Miz and I became the captain of team Raw, then nobody on team Smackdown would be physically able to compete for the rest of the year." John snarled as Show and Rey had looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about Cena! You want Barrett to win on Sunday?" Rey asked his shock gone and a look of confusion replacing it. John glared down at Rey just as the Nexus walked in behind John. Nobody saw them walk in so Wade turned to the other three members and told them to go away, and of course they obeyed. Wade just stood and watched as Rey said; "What the hell is wrong with you Cena! Wade Barrett does not deserve that title! And why on earth are you threatening us! We are only trying to help."

"I would hardly call that a threat Rey I was just stating what would of happened if Harris and McGilicutty hadn't of gotten involved in my match with the Miz, and there is nothing wrong with me I just think that I would like to see the WWE championship go to somebody who deserves it for a change." Both Rey and Show shook their heads in confusion as Wade walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Everything okay John?" All three heads turned to face the man who had just walked into their conversation, John smiled as Wade placed his hand on the small of John's back.

"Everything's fine." John said, smile still on his face as he turned his head back to face the two Smackdown wrestlers in front of him, they both stared at them with shock as Show removed his hands off of John's shoulders.

"Barrett where's your sheep?" Show said glaring at Barrett.

"I sent them away, I thought that there was no need for them to be here and I hope that I was correct in my assumption." Wade smirked and moved his arm around John's shoulders and giving them a little squeeze.

"You were right because these two are too pussy to even think about attacking me." John said with a similar smirk on his lips as to the one on Wade's.

"Who are you calling a pussy Cena! You just let this guy walk all over you and make you look like an idiot and you are calling us pussy's?" Rey spat and tried to stand tall but quickly regretted it as both Wade and Cena glared at him. John then suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and Wade soon joined him. Show and Rey looked at each other seeing the same confused looks on their faces, they then looked back at the two members of Nexus who's laughter had died down considerably.

"I didn't realise that I was that good an actor, I mean the fans would be easy to convince because well lets face it, their IQ can't be that high if they are watching people like you on TV, but I thought that some of the roster would at least question the whole thing but I guess I was wrong, although I am not really using the best examples here now am I?" John said still chuckling slightly. "Don't worry though everybody will find out what has been going on, on Sunday." John's face lit up and he turned to face Wade, he then whispered something in Wade's ear. Wade seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head. A big smile appeared on John's face as he turned back to face Show and Mysterio. "I tell you what, because you are 'legends' and you were 'friends' of mine I guess we could let you in on the secret before the rest of the world finds out. It's not as if you'd tell anyone anyway because lets face it your scared of us."

"We are not scared of you. I am a giant I could probably kill you with my bare hands." Show glared at John moving closer to him before Wade stepped in between them.

"If you so much as touch him without a very, very good reason too, don't think that I wont do anything about it because trust me, I will." Wade snarled. They stood in each other's faces before Cena put his hand on Wade's chest and pushed him out of harms way.

"Look do you want to know what is going on or what?" John asked directing his gaze more at Rey than at Show.

"All right then tell us because this doesn't make any sense." Rey said. John smiled and turned towards Wade to find him still glaring holes through the Big Show. John tugged on Wade's arm lightly and whispered;

"Hey, he said that they want to know." Wade smirked and turned his gaze away from the Big Show to face John, he then leaned in a captured John's lips in a sweet kiss. Both men moaned as it got more passionate and the other two men stared on in horror. John then pulled away and smiled the biggest smile that anybody had seen from him in a long time, he then chuckled slightly as Wade lent in for another kiss. "Hey wait until we get to the hotel, we don't know who is lurking around here now do we?" John whispered placing his hand on Wade's cheek.

"What does it matter they are going to find out on Sunday anyway." Wade tried leaning in again but John stopped him.

"Because Orton could be hanging round here and you don't want to ruin our plan now do you?" John said smiling as Wade huffed and pulled away, he then looked up and saw the rest of Nexus staring at them. John turned to see what Wade was looking at, he then looked towards Rey and the Big Show who were both standing there not sure on how to react, John chuckled at the situation, grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

**So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me! I am absolutely loving the Barrett/Cena paring at the moment lol XD**

**Laura x**


End file.
